Everything Has Changed
by TheGirlWhoWrites1661
Summary: Hermione has been in an abusive relationship with Ron, but when he takes it too far, she decides enough is enough. With the help from a certain mischievous Weasley twin, Hermione starts to rediscover herself and believe in love again. But when tragedy strikes in the midst of a war, will Hermione be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Harry, where is he?" I ask impatiently, scanning the room. "He should've been here by now. You're sure he was leaving at six?" I continue, glancing at my best friend. "Yeah, 'Mione, I'm sure." Harry answers, glancing at his watch. I smooth my blue dress nervously, hoping Ron would be here soon. I had put so much hard work into his seventeenth birthday party. Hours of decorating and planning had turned the living room into a true Gryffindor prize. I wait for another half hour, still hoping he'd show up. I can't believe Ron would do this to me again! He didn't seem to care what I did for him. We weren't officially dating, but we were as good as. I realized with a sinking feeling that he wasn't coming. "Excuse me," I mutter to Harry and Ginny, running to the bathroom. I let my tears fall freely down my cheeks. "He said he'd be here," I murmur hopelessly, sniffing. A knock on the door interrupted my crying. "Hermione, it's me, open up," A male voice calls, knocking again. "Go away Fred! I'm not in the mood." I answer, trying to keep my voice steady. "Fine." I hear Fred leave, and soon the party disperses. An hour or two later I hear Ron yelling my name. I hastily wipe the mascara off of my face and stumble downstairs. "Get me something to eat. I'm starved." Ron snaps irritably, sitting down in a chair. I comply without a word, making him a chicken sandwich. He takes it without a word and eats quickly. "What's with all the stuff?" He gestures to all of my decorations. "Um... Well... I had planned a surprise party for you. For your birthday. But you didn't show up so..." I trailed off meekly, averting my eyes. "I'm sorry that I was out buying Christmas gifts!" He says rudely, standing up. "And drinking by the looks of it." I retort, clamping my hand over my mouth. As quick as a flash, Ron advances and slaps me across the face. I fall to the ground, hitting my head on the cold floor. I whimper in pain, and I scramble backwards, trying to get back on my feet. Ron stares at his hand, as if he can't believe what he just did. Ron lhas never actually hit me before today. He's threatened it, but he's never done it. "Hermione..." He begins, reaching out to me. "Save it. I'm done." I hiss through clenched teeth, and head to the backyard. I can't go upstairs yet, I need to assess the damage. "'Mione?" I hear as someone sets their hand on my shoulder. I flinch, and turn to find myself staring directly at Fred, who gasps when he sees my face. "What happened to you? Your face is bruising and your heads bleeding!" Fred shouts in alarm, touching my cheek gently. "Oh. It's nothing." I answer feebly, trying to slip out of his grasp. "Ron did this to you." Fred says flatly, his eyes narrowing. I don't answer. I start crying for the second time that night. Fred cleans my face up wordlessly and then carries me to his room. Thankfully, George is at the flat. curl up against Fred's side, feeling completely safe for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. But the plot is all mine! Please read and review! Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 2: I wake up to the sound of hushed breathing. Fred is still dead to the world. I snuggle closer against his chest and breath in his scent of gunpowder and cinnamon. I stroke his hair absentmindedly, causing him to stir. Fred opens his eyes sleepily and smiles when he sees me looking at him. I feel butterflies in my stomach when our eyes meet. Am I starting to like Fred? I can't. He's irresponsible, immature, gorgeous, funny, smart... Oh no.

*FRED'S POV*

Hermione looks absolutely stunning with her hair messed up and her face clear of makeup, but I can't tear my eyes away from her bruised cheek. I feel pure hatred towards Ron for what hehaddock done. I want to go to his room and kill him right on the spot. But I can't do it. Even though he had hurt her, Hermione won't allow me to do that. I am suddenly taken over with an urge to kiss Hermione, to never let her go. I couldn't possibly like 'Mione, she was the little know-it-all who was always yelling at George and I. But she wasn't a little twelve year old girl anymore. She was a seventeen year old young woman who was gorgeous, smart, and had plenty of fire in her. I found myself leaning a little closer to Hermione. I stopped quickly, blinking rapidly. All I know is that everything has changed. "Hermione, what're we going to do about your face?" I gently cup her cheek with my hand. "We could use a concealment charm." She answers after a minute. I cast the charm and immediately her face looks normal. I make sure her head is okay, and then we go downstairs to breakfast. *HERMIONE'S POV*

Harry eyes us suspiciously as we sit down, Fred's arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. Fred stands and goes to get a heaping plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Is that all for you?" I tease, nudging his shoulder. "No, some of its for you. How dare you think that I, an extremely charming, witty, courageous gentleman, would let a fair maiden starve!" Fred replies indignantly, handing me a fork. "How very noble of you." I say between giggles, and I blush when I see the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. She thinks that there is something going on between us. Ron enters the kitchen, and as soon as our eyes meet I can see the apologies in his. I look away. Later, after we finish eating, Ron asks me to join him outside. Fred looks at me, and I shake my head, letting him know that I want him to come with me. We follow Ron outside. "What's he doing here?" Ron asks, fixing his gaze on Fred. Before I can answer, Fred starts talking. "I think after the way you've treated 'Mione, she has the right to do whatever she wants." He says in a deadly voice. "Fine. Hermione, I'm so sorry about last night. Will you please forgive me? I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. What do you say?" Ron questions hopefully, half smiling. I feel anger rising inside of me, anger at everything he has done to me in the past year. He controlled me, he took my life away, and now I'm going to say what I want to. "Ronald. Weasley. How dare you even think that I might want to be in the same room as you, much less date you! I can't believe I let you treat me how you did! I'm done, and I will decide if I ever can forgive you." With that I storm off, dragging Fred by the hand.


End file.
